


What My Heart Wants

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Shy Loki (Marvel), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After a while of traveling with Soma, Loki can not keep his feelings inside anymore. He needed to tell Soma how he truly feels about him.





	What My Heart Wants

Loki kept in gazing at Soma while Soma was looking at something right in front of him. No matter how many times Loki looked at the smaller one, not once did he ever not think that he was the most beautiful being in all the nine realms. His heart beat inside of his chest everything he looked at him as well. Though, when Soma suddenly looked at him, Loki quickly turned his head so Soma would not noticed that he was starting at him but he could not help but blush. Soma smirked.

 

”This has got to be like the fourth time I have seen you blush today, Loki.” Soma spoke up suddenly. Loki turned his head to look at Soma again, still blushing.

 

“I did not realize that you have been counting.” Loki said back to him.

 

”Not exactly but I have noticed a few times. Also...I have noticed that sometimes to stare at me. Is there something that is wrong with me or see something?” Soma responded and asked.

 

”There is nothing wrong but...I have been thinking about things.” Loki replied.

 

”Like what?” Soma asked another question. Loki felt ready to say it. He felt like if he did not, he would not be able to get another chance to do so. Loki took a deep breath before he spoke again.

 

”Ever since we have met and you have been traveling with me, my mind has been all over the place but it is not a bad thing.” Loki answered.

 

”How do you feel?” Soma asked even her another question to the Trickster. Loki was not sure how to explain it but yet...it was so simple.

 

”I feel...I feel _happy_. Like the world can not stopped me because of how I feel. Though...it is about a certain someone in my life” Loki tried to explained.

 

”Do I know this person?” Soma asked. Loki gulped.

 

”Yeah. You do know them.” Loki replied. Soma started to become a little more curious.

 

”Are you okay with tell me who it is?” Soma asked another question. Loki nodded. Loki’s heart started to pound inside of his chest a little more than it just was and now, he felt a swarm of butterflies having a battle in his stomach. He was both nervous and confident to say it.

 

“Well, the way I feel about them is that I am in love with them. I love them so much that I want to shout it from and to the heavens and throughout the nine realms. I never have felt like this before but this is the only person who has truly ever made me feel this way about anyone before.” Loki explained and answered him. Still...he did not say who it was.

 

”Well, whoever this person is...I hope that they feel the same way about you do about them. They would be so lucky to have you.” Soma said to him.

 

”I doubt that a lot of people would feel lucky to have me as their lover.” Loki said back.

 

”I would.” Soma spoke. Loki’s eyes widened.

 

”R-really? You would feel that way if I was yours?” Loki asked him a couple of questions. Soma nodded with a smile on his face. That smile always made Loki feel warm and fuzzy all over his body.

 

”I truly would be. I know about your reputation. We all have done things that we regret nor wanted to do. It doesn’t change how I think of you, Loki. It truly doesn’t.” Soma told him. Loki could not resist anymore. He moved towards Soma as quick as he could and smashed his lips against Soma’s. Soma’s eyes widened for a couple of seconds then closed as he accepted the kiss from the Trickster. Loki nor Soma did not want this to stop but several seconds later, Loki pulled away and looked at Soma once again.

 

”As to answer your question about who the person I feel this way about is...there is your answer. The person who I love and feel this way about is _you_ , Soma. I love _you_. With all my heart.” Loki suddenly spoke up. Loki started to panic as he felt like that there was a chance that Soma did not feel the same about him but before he could do or say anything, Soma leaned forward this time and gave Loki another kiss on his lips with his. Then when Soma pulled away, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki and placed his head against Loki’s chest.

 

”I feel the same way about you, Loki. I love you, too. My heart wants _you_. I do not care about what you have done in your last. I love you. I love everything about you. Plus, you have never lied to me. I would have known if you ever have.” Soma said to him. Loki could feel tears starting to develop in his eyes. His heart felt even more happier than before and wanted Soma.

 

“I can not believe it that this man loves me back! I will do anything to protect and care for him. He means the world to me because without him, there is nothing for me to live for.” Loki thought to himself. He looked down at Soma, who has his ear against Loki’s chest.

 

”I can hear your heart beating. It is like beautiful music playing.” Soma suddenly piped up.

 

”I am surprised that I have one, to be honest....with all things that I have done in my life. And it is beating for you, my darling. Playing a song for you.” Loki said back to him. Soma held him a little bit tighter.

 

”Well, I can hear that you have one. Loud and clear.” Soma told him. The two of them did not want to let go of each other. They just wanted to stay like this. For as long as they can. Finally, Loki felt like things were going right for him. He now had someone who loves for who he is. Loki was excited for what the figure holds. As long as Soma was by his side, Loki felt nothing can go wrong.

 

**The End**


End file.
